toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Giant SpongeBob
Giant SpongeBob is an extremely large SpongeBob. He is often seen hanging out with Robo-Bot and Eeyore in a corner of the Island, laughing whenever he does, be it appropriate or not. History ''Toy Island'' Giant SpongeBob first appears in Season 3 after the short hiatus. Like other characters who debuted at this time, he is not given an explanation to his inclusion of the cast and simply appears on the Island one day, with none of the other characters questioning his appearance. Throughout most of his appearances, he can be seen lurking in the back corner alongside Robo-Bot and Eeyore, and whenever the camera pans to them, the two make their remark. Giant SpongeBob then emits his trademark "SpongeBob laugh". He has the strange habit of making this laugh at any given moment, be it after someone goes missing or right before their festivities. Whenever the two are together, Giant SpongeBob is seen to be able to communicate with Chef SpongeBob via laughing. In Season 5, Giant SpongeBob opens up a fast food joint in the main plaza. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Giant SpongeBob appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, with his only dialogue once again his trademark laugh. However, due to the larger number of characters, he gets less screentime and does not laugh as often. ''Toy Island Party! Giant SpongeBob makes a cameo in ''Toy Island Party! as a hazard in the minigame Patty Flip-out, where he flips the patty platforms. ''Curtis Ball'' series Giant SpongeBob is a playable character in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament. Here he is a default member of Team Hippo. He is a Tricky type character, so he has a variety of moves he can use to trick opponents. He excels in Power, Defense, and Reach, but he suffers in Skill, Dodge, and Recovery. He also has slight Healing. His special ability is Annoying Laugh, where he emits his SpongeBob laugh and Stuns all opponents on the field unless they can't hear. His friend ability is Bubble Blowing, where he blows bubbles that trap opponents. A friend gets to jump on the bubbles and pop them, Stunning opponents. Giant SpongeBob returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an unlockable playable character. He is unlocked by clearing Coela's hidden scenario. Here he is classified as a Wall type player, having good Defense, HP, Stability, and Screen. However, he has poor Land Speed, Skill, Attack, Dodge, Jump, and Trounce. As well, being a SpongeBob, he can stay underwater indefinitely. He also provides a minute Heal effect thanks to his Sponge Burgers. For his campaign condition, he trains to become an outstanding goalie at the regional tournament level. ''Friends' Racing'' Giant SpongeBob is an unlockable player character in Friends' Racing, available upon clearing the Sumi Cup on 150cc. He is a heavyweight character and thus drives in large karts. He gives a slight acceleration bonus and a slight off-road bonus. His personal course is SpongeBob Mania, an underwater town filled with SpongeBobs everywhere. Chef SpongeBob makes a cameo on the stage. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Giant SpongeBob appear in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable playable character, unlocked by playing VS matches for six hours. He is big but also floaty and sluggish. Giant SpongeBob fights using his spatula and legs. Any attack with his spatula reflects projectiles and flips the opponent around. His moves combo somewhat. His regular special is '''SpongeBob Laugh', where after some charging up he emits his SpongeBob laugh, sending opponents flying. His side special is Patty Flip, where he flips patties at his opponents. His up special is Spatula, where a giant spatula appears underneath him and flips him skyward. His down special is Bubble Blowing, where he blows bubbles that latch onto opponents and make them slippery. If he charges up, the bubble blown gets larger, and if large enough it can engulf the opponent and trap them. His Final Smash is Burger Joint, where he flips an opponent with his spatula and quashes them inside of a giant burger. ''Friends' Baseball'' Giant SpongeBob appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of Queen Hippo's team, the Queen Hippo Waves. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Giant SpongeBob appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. Toy Island Golf Giant SpongeBob is a DLC playable character in Toy Island Golf ''available August 2015. His maximum drive is 273 yards. ''Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Giant SpongeBobs appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as unlockable player characters. They are made entirely of knitted yarn, including their clothes. However, his mouth is made of felt and his eyes are large plastic replicas of his eyes, making him among the few characters in the game with normal eyes. Giant SpongeBob moves rather slowly but has high stamina to make up for it. He wields his '''Sponge Spatula', which can be used to flip opponents around, reflect projectiles, and launch traps away. His secondary attack has him take out condiments to spray his opponents with, sogging their Stuffin' Meters. The Giant SpongeBob amiibo is part of Wave 6 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. When used in battle, it increases his running speed and the range of his Condiment Spray for 30 seconds. Giant SpongeBob's special costume has him wearing an atmospheric diving suit. ''Toy Island Tennis Giant SpongeBob is a default playable character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Robo-Bot. As a Defense type player he has good reach, but he lacks shot power. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Giant SpongeBob appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Tricky type player, and is available in lacrosse, cricket, basketball, and football. He has high power and spin but low finesse. As a computer player, he plays as a Loyalist, aggressively supporting his teammates at all times. He can be seen spectating on Dino Stadium. His player card is of silver rarity. Character Giant SpongeBob has no real developed character. However, based on his limited exposure, it can be deduced that he has no sense of right or wrong, and may even be oblivious to the outcome of many situations that occur on the Island. This can be seen when he is laughing even when someone gets kidnapped. He also appears to be friends with Chef SpongeBob, a fellow SpongeBob. It could also be that whenever he laughs he is actually saying something on the situation, as this laugh appears to be a sort of language among SpongeBobs. However, not much else can be said due to his limited screen time. Appearance Giant SpongeBob looks just like SpongeBob SquarePants, albeit larger. Specifically, he is a large car sponge, and he wears a baseball-like cap with an anchor on it. He has large, round, blue eyes, a long noise, and a large smile. He wears a white dress shirt with short sleeves, a red tie, and brown, square pants, hence his name. He also has black shoes. His limbs are long and skinny. Trivia *Many fans call Giant SpongeBob the most useless character in ''Toy Island''. This is because he is never part of the main action of the episode, and he does not add to the storyline at all. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters